


[audio] The Haunts of Daily Life

by Annapods



Category: Original Work
Genre: (I just typed suppervillains), (can that be a thing), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Claustrophobia, Drowning, F/F, Haunted Houses, PG-13 Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Superheroes, Supervillains, Torture, book clubs, chocking, past childhood ullying, porny scenes, warnings for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: During the day, Amethyst is a not-so-mild-mannered scientist having a torrid affair with the head of her book club. At night, she is the superhero Cipher, ridding the world of evil one supervillain at a time. And those two worlds will never meet. Right?Written byTristesses.





	[audio] The Haunts of Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Haunts of Daily Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421703) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/thodl) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/7reeubhjc0oqymt/AABPcdQF0LC1gWDnYssm9yCva?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/7reeubhjc0oqymt/AABPcdQF0LC1gWDnYssm9yCva?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/in01bmw7cr0okc8/%5Boriginal%20work%5D%20The%20Haunts%20of%20Daily%20Life.m4b?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Secret Identity” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Tristesses for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Photo credits:** [1](https://www.flickr.com/photos/dcmaster/8101812453/), [2](https://www.flickr.com/photos/power_on/3644669078/), [3](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Botanical_Garden_V.L._Komarov_Botanical_Institute.jpg), [4](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Korea_busan_pusan_harbour_cargo_container_terminal.JPG)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
